Canine Responsibilities
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: While exploring the attic for some family history, Danny finds an old photo album that contains pictures of his greatgreat uncle Daniel Fenton the III. But the weird part is that they look exactly alike! Inside the photo album is what appears to be a
1. What Danny found in the attic

Hello, it's me, Silent-InsaneMinako with my first Danny Phantom™ fic!  So very happy! Anyways, before I get out of hand, this story came into my mind after reading **DivineQueenYeiweh's** Random Adventures of the Box Ghost. Beware! . She asked us to send her ideas about some ghosts, so I wrote that I wanted to be a black and red wolfpup that died of neglect. But ever wonder how I died? Well the first chapters will explain what happened and why I'm now haunting Danny. Well enjoy!

Canine Responsibilities 

Summary: While exploring the attic for some family history, Danny finds an old photo album that contains pictures of his great-great-uncle Daniel Fenton the III. But the weird part is that they look exactly alike! Inside the photo album is what appears to be a dog collar, engraved: To my loyal friend, Minako. We will meet again in another lifetime… What's even weirder, in almost every picture that contains of a 14 year-old Daniel, in his arms is a wolfpup with the identical collar! Now Danny is having haunting and flashbacks of what happened to that wolfpup… And what? Vlad Masters has something to do with it?

Chapter 1: What Danny found in the attic…

" Man, it's so dusty in here, it looks like nobody has been here for years or probably a century!" muttered Danny Fenton, as he walked through the attic, looking for some of his family history for a project in school. There was little light, but it didn't seem to bother him. Danny was used to this kind of stuff, when he first entered the attic 10 minutes ago. Despite the cold air, dust, and cobwebs, he felt a familiar feeling as though he's been there before. ' Urghhh, I hope I'm able to find something before a ghost ruins it', he thought. He groaned at the thought of it and how it was his responsibility to catch them after the accident.

Danny was checking out his parent's failed ghost portal when he accidentally pressed the ON button and he was zapped by ecto-plasmic energy bolts, that altered his DNA, turning him into Danny Phantom, the half-boy, half-ghost green eyed/ white haired hero/enemy of Amity Park. But enough about that, back to Danny in the attic.

As he look around, he spotted some old photo albums stacked in a pile in the far corner of the room. He gingerly picked one up and read the title: Fenton Family Album 1882-1883. Opening it up, he scanned through the photos of all of his ancestors. When he reached the 1883's he stopped in total disbelief. There was a photo of a boy playing chess. Danny held his breath as he realized that the boy in the photograph looked exactly like him. But what surprised/shocked him even more, was the name written on the bottom of the photo: Daniel Fenton the III age: 14….

!2222222222222222222222222222!

Okay, sorry that it's so short, but I promise that I'll try to write a little longer the next coming chapters! Okay, I have something fun for all of you! Wanna be a ghost? If you do, write it in your reviews and don't forget to write the description, history, and good guy or bad guy. 

And I'll start adding them on the 3rd chapter and so on. So please review!

- silent-insaneminako


	2. His greatgreat uncle

Hi, and welcome back! I'm silent-insaneminako, with the second chapter of Canine Responsibilities! I'd like to apologize for the first chapter being short and all, so I'll have to write longer wouldn't I?

Well as I said/wrote in the first chapter, if you wanna be a ghost, write it in your reviews and don't forget to write the description, history, gender, and good guy or bad guy. 

And I'll start adding them on the 3rd chapter and so on. So sit back and enjoy chapter two! This story was inspired by DivineQueenYeiweh's Random Adventures of the Box Ghost. Beware!

Canine Responsibilities

Summary: While exploring the attic for some family history, Danny finds an old photo album that contains pictures of his great-great-uncle Daniel Fenton the III. But the weird part is that they look exactly alike! Inside the photo album is what appears to be a dog collar, engraved: To my loyal friend, Minako. We will meet again in another lifetime… What's even weirder, in almost every picture that contains of a 14 year-old Daniel, in his arms is a wolfpup with the identical collar! Now Danny is having haunting and flashbacks of what happened to that wolfpup… And what? Vlad Masters has something to do with it?

Chapter2: His great-great-uncle….

When he reached the 1883's he stopped in total disbelief. There was a photo of a boy playing chess. Danny held his breath as he realized that the boy in the photograph looked exactly like him. But what surprised/shocked him even more, was the name written on the bottom of the photo: Daniel Fenton the III age: 14….

The next day…

" What? No way!" said Sam Manson and Tucker Foley in unison. They are in school, eating lunch outside, Danny had just told them what happen, and showed them the photographs. " So, who is he really?" asked Tuck as he took a bite from his chicken burger. "Oh, my parents tell me that he was my great-great-uncle Daniel who died at the age of 15 caused by an illness." "Hmm, I wonder that's why we're friends…", began Sam as she studied the first photograph.( Daniel playing chess pic) Danny looked at Sam with a 'huh?' looks. "I think Sam is having one of her ' I-know-something-but-I can't-tell-you-thing', right?", Tucker said crossing his arms. Sam laughed in a very nervous and suspicious kind of way, making Danny to raise an eyebrow. Before he can even say a word, his ghost sense went off.(Knowing that people who read Danny Phantom fanfics and see/or know the show, know that Danny's ghost sense is a blue breath emitting from his mouth to tell him that a ghost is near)

He looked around and saw the Box Ghost appearing from behind a tree. Danny sighed, because since normally when he needed to fight a ghost, people would be running and screaming not noticing/caring if he was missing, that the only place he could run and transform in his ghost form without having his secret found out

would be behind the school dumpster that happen to be two feet away. " I'm going ghost.", he said in a low voice, making his friends nod, and he ran off to change for another battle.

" I can't believe that I wasted my lunch time, fighting varied fruit juice cartons, and a Junior Mints® box that the Box Ghost sent at me…" sighed Danny as he and his friends were walking home from school. " Cheer up Danny, I'm sure the Box Ghost wanted you to have some calcium, vitamins, and fresh breath for physical education(P.E.) class." Sam replied with a hint of wanting to cheer up her friend. Tucker backed her up, " Chill man, I know that being the #1 enemy of the most wanted of the ghost zone can be tough/ stressful(does he really?), but you got to stop beating yourself about." They had now reached the Fenton Works building, and turning to his friends, Danny smiled hopefully, making the others grin back as well. " You guys are so right, and I won't blame myself for all the negative things that are happening to me" he said before waving good-bye and entering his house.

Danny looked around really hoping that his parents wouldn't show up with a new ghost-catching invention. The coast was clear, so he ran upstairs to his room and quickly shut the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he dumped his backpack on his bed and began taking out his homework so he could finish it before any ghosts came and interrupt him.

After finishing his math, English, and foreign language Japanese1, he glanced at the album that sat on his lap and began looking through it again. Suddenly an object fell out, making Danny stop and pick it up. It was what appeared to be a dog collar, but for a person to wear. Taking a really close look at it, he noticed that it was engraved. He read it out loud,_"To my loyal friend, Minako. We will meet again in another lifetime…"_

'Minako?', Danny thought as he glanced at the photographs again. He noticed that he hasn't finish looking at them thoroughly yet, so he began looking at the rest of the pictures of his great-uncle, when he stopped and held his breath. Starting on the year his great-uncle was becoming ill, in every picture, Daniel would be holding a sort of looking dog. But if Danny was some kind of an idiot he wouldn't known that it was a wolfpup. He also noticed that both Daniel and the wolfpup were wearing identical collars. Looking down at the one he was holding, he put on the collar that actual seem like it was for him. All of the sudden, a flash of bright light appeared making him cover his eyes with one hand. As it came, it was gone, but standing on the foot of Danny's bed was a wolfpup. The very same exact wolfpup from the photograph. It was black and red with big light red eyes that said 'Pet me'. Standing up, he realized that it was a ghost, so he was about to change into his ghost form when it jumped up, tackled him to the ground, and began licking his face. "Whoa! Easy, come on boy, down!" yelled Danny as he tried to push the ghost off of him. As soon as he said the word 'boy' it growled, jumped off, and began barking. "Danny? Are you alright in there?" asked his sister Jazz, (you didn't think I would leave out of the story did you?) as she opened his door before he could stop her. "Awww, a puppy!" she cried walking past Danny. Turning around to see why Jazz hasn't figured out that it was actually a wolfpup ghost, his eyes widen when he saw what his sister was holding. The wolfpup wasn't a ghost anymore and it had brown eyes and black fur. It looked at Jazz with big puppy eyes. "Where did you find it? And does Mom and Dad know?" his sister asked as she petted the pup's head. Danny shook his head at the last question but manage to answer the first," Actually, it seems like he followed me home" "Actually", his sister interrupted, " it's a _she_, not a he." Danny immediately figured out why the wolfpup got angry at him for calling her a boy. "Ah, she has on a collar it seems like it already has an owner, huh? Her name is Minako, and her owner is… you Danny!" "What?", he said in shocked. Taking the wolfpup from his sister's grip, he took a look at the collar and gasped as it was very identical to the one he was wearing, then he realized that this wolfpup was his great-great-uncle Daniel's pet…

Ohhh, I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked! (whimpers) If you didn't like it, please tell me in at least a kind way. I'm not very used to getting flames. I'd like to thank the readers who reviewed and here are the ones who will be in my next chapter:

Darkingfire 

Nova Ragstine

pureangel86

DannysGirlForever 

Shadow

panther9t Jewel Beadley And of course the most honored one: DivineQueenYeiweh! 


	3. The discovery and more ghost fighting

Hi, thanks for joining me for another chapter of Canine Responsibilities! I'm so happy that a lot reviewed, and even send me ideas for ghosts! This chapter, I will add the ones that were send to me from chapter 1! Therefore, chapter 2 people will come out later. This story is inspired by **DivineQueen****Yeiweh's** Random Adventures of the Box Ghost. Beware! So, please go and read her story also if you haven't already. It's absolute genius! I'll say it's even better than mine. Anyways, I'd like to also announce that I will begin to write a bit longer, because I would like you guys to enjoy more of my story. Thank you, readers! You guys rock!

I keep forgetting to add this:

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom™. If I did, it meant the world was ending… 

Canine Responsibilities

Summary: While exploring the attic for some family history, Danny finds an old photo album that contains pictures of his great-great-uncle Daniel Fenton the III. But the weird part is that they look exactly alike! Inside the photo album is what appears to be a dog collar, engraved: To my loyal friend, Minako. We will meet again in another lifetime… What's even weirder, in almost every picture that contains of a 14 year-old Daniel, in his arms is a wolfpup with the identical collar! Now Danny is having haunting and flashbacks of what happened to that wolfpup… And what? Vlad Masters has something to do with it?

Chapter 3: The discovery, nightmares, and ghost fighting…

Taking the wolfpup from his sister's grip, he took a look at the collar and gasped, as it was very identical to the one he was wearing, and then he realized that this wolfpup was his great-great-uncle Daniel's pet…

"Danny, are you playing a joke on me, pretending you don't know this puppy?" Jazz asked as she headed toward the door. "Uhhh, yeah, sorry about that. Umm, do you think mom and dad will let me keep hi- I mean her?" Danny replied, hoping that his sister will leave him alone to deal with this problem. Jazz stopped and turned with a small smile. "Don't worry, leave that to me…" and with that she exits his room, closing the door after her. No sooner did she leave, did Minako turned back into her original form (ghost) and wagged her tail.

Danny looked down and sighed. "What to do with you." Suddenly his ghost sense gave out indicating that there was a ghost nearby. "I'm going ghost," he said to no one in particular. His hair changed from black to white, blue eyes replaced by green ones, his regular outfit changed into a black with white/silver jumpsuit with the initials D.P. With his transformation complete, he was about to faze through his wall to investigate who the lucky (not really) ghost was, Minako grew into a bigger version of herself.

She now over towered Danny, who was now backing away from her. "Whoa, uhhh, now good girl, umm sit?" Instead of sitting, she gently grabbed him with her sharp teeth, and placed him on her back. Danny quickly understood why she did it. "So wanna help?"

'_Yes, I do. You are my master, and I serve and protect you and only you…'_

Danny did a double take, he wasn't sure whether to be shocked or happy, and now that he has the knowledge, that Minako can communicate with him. "Wait, did you just talk to me?" he asked starting to feel uneasy. Minako shook her head and leaped toward the wall, fazing through before one of her hairs could touch it.

'_Not exactly, I can talk to you through thought though.'(three t's!)_

"Huh? What does it mean?" he asked, as she maneuvered by the buildings until they reached the park.

'_It means we can talk with our minds, Master Daniel'_, she thoughtfully replied.

"Oh", was all he said. Then the Lunch Lady appeared, and she possessed the hot dogs from a nearby vendor. "First the Box Ghost, now the Lunch Lady. Give me a break!" Danny cried as he went on to battle.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone:

In a place that most ghosts don't know about, there is a floating island. You can see how green and beautiful it is; waterfalls, volcanoes with clouds surrounding them, luscious, tropical green jungles, and of course a few mountains. There is a temple located in each location, making it four, and another temple located in the heart of the island. This is the place in which animals go to when they pass away (die, but you already knew that). Five guardians protect this paradise santuary:

The fire guardian is called Nova Ragstine, and she was once a Las Vegas Show Tiger. The pyrotechnics at the set the stage on fire, killing her master as well as her. She now controls the fire elements of the island. This is her description : Black stripes on blue fur. Green eyes. In her good days, she wears a soft red robe that shows her figure. She likes to sing and dance in front of some animal ghosts. She has one servant called Flare, who scouts for her master for any problems near the volcanoes. Nova is located in the temple of Raging Flames.

The earth guardian is named Pure Angel, and she is one of the kindest guardians you would ever meet. Getting along with the animals is what she loves to do. She can control plants/earth, she has green hair with sometimes a butterfly on it, soft green eyes, and she wears a green fairy outfit. (Tinker Bell's outfit)She has a servant who is a fox that is called Silk, and he helps her find most of the woodland ghosts. She is located in the temple of the Whispering Trees.

The air guardian is Shadow, because of her ability of shape shifting; she is able to understand the animal ghosts more. In every one of her forms, she's white and she prefers being a white mare or a white wolf. She has long white hair in a long braid and very loose bangs cover the sides of her face, and cloudy blue eyes. Wears a pale blue robe with short sleeves and matching arm warmers. Her servants the twins Kai and Tai, help her control the weather while she is away on meetings. She is located in the temple of Silent Winds.

The water guardian is known as Lilly, and she has such a sad past. She died at the age of 15, while running away from home because of some family problems when a mysterious figure appeared and murdered her, She doesn't want to take over the world or be powerful, what she longs for is to live once more. She wears blue shirt and jeans and has raven blue hair pulled back in a ponytail with aquatic green eyes. Her servant is Leros, a black and silver wolfpup, who keeps her company most of the time. She is located in the temple of Tears of Sorrow.

And last but not least, their leader guardian, Yeiweh. She is keeper of records of all the ghost animal residents that reside in the island. She keeps track in where they are located in, their daily routines, and if they escape it will automatically appears on their records. Most, who leave to the human world, still have business to take care of. When they returned, Yeiweh will always give them a stern talking, send them off, and complete their paperwork. It was usually stressful, but Yeiweh didn't mind. She can control all of the elements and is very responsible and fun to be with. She is located in the temple of Light and Harmony, which of course is in the heart of the island. She wears a long white robe that shows her figure and a fishnet neck chocker. Her servants are Azumi, Hikaru, Sapphire, and Alexis (guy). They travel to the ghost zone and back.

Right now, they were all in a meeting discussing their daily vacation spots of the island. "I say we take the hot springs on near the Pure Pool, it always has me relaxing" Nova indicated, as they all huddled together, surrounding the map of their home.

"Naw, we went there last year", replied Shadow as she adjusts her arm warmers on. "What about the mud baths in the Celestial Garden? It will help us with getting rid of tension", said Pure Angel quietly, she had her attention a rose that grew on a pot by the window of Yeiweh's office. "Hmmm, I could use that.." Yeiweh said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Then all of the sudden, someone knocked on the door of the office. The guardians turned and replied in union," Come in". The door opened and Tai and Kai appeared with some tea and cookies. "Umm, Lady Lilly." began Tai as he served her tea. "Yes?" she said looking up, giving him a curious look. "It's about your servant, Leros, It appe-" he never had a chance to finish his sentence because Lilly ran outside to the steps of the temple. She reached her loyal companion who was looking less cheerful then he usually did.

"What's wrong, Leros?', she asked him as she sat next to him. He lifted his head and placed it on her lap.

'_She's not there…'_

Lilly tilted her head in confusion. "Who's not there? Your friend?'

He raised his head and nodded before placing it again on her lap.

'_Minako is not in the forests, mountains, volcanoes, or anywhere. I can't find her.'_

He looked really sad/depressed about it. Lilly knew who Minako was. She was that adorable wolfpup that would come and keep both her and Leros company when they visited the Pool of Dreams. Leros was very fond of her and they will always find ways to entertain her. Lilly never knew how the wolfpup died, since Yeiweh would keep the files away as soon as she receives it.

The other guardians have now joined her, giving Leros concerned looks. "What's wrong with Leros?" asked Nova, as her tail moved in tension of the situation. Pure Angel kneeled down and places her hand on the wolfpup's head. She began to run her fingers down his neck, and immediately he was asleep. Looking up, she exchange a look with Lilly. " He's very upset. Why?" she asked.

"He can't find Minako anywhere." Lilly replied. Yeiweh nodded, her eyes showed that she was now serious.

"Azumi, get me the files for Minako. Category: Canines, Section: Wolf, Number: w-016. Power: D-Ripper( Dimension ripper, just like that other wolf from the show)" the guardian said. " Yes, Lady Yeiweh", replied her servant as she hurried back to the temple for the files. It took her no longer than seven minutes to come back holding a thick file folder. Taking it from her helper, Yeiweh opened it and began looking thru it. Stopping at a certain page she nodded again.

" Yes, just like I suspected." she said reading it out loud. "It seems that she has unfinished business on the human world. She is located in the city of Amity Park. Hey, isn't that the city in which the rumors say that a half-boy, half-ghost is located? Anyways, it appears that she is haunting or should I say staying with a boy name Daniel Fenton. Hmmm, that's strange. Her previous owner was also named Daniel Fenton except like it was years ago…so maybe she's haunting the descendant of that owner…"

"But why would she be haunting him?" asked Shadow, who was helping the others move Leros inside the temple.

"Because Shadow, Minako died of neglect…and she's probably trying to have a second chance…"

Back in Amity Park:

Danny and Minako were still fighting the Lunch Lady who now was sending a giant army of deadly ghost hot dogs directly at them. They managed to dodge the attack and taking a deep breath, Danny gave that evil Lunch Lady a dose of his Ghost Wail. She was hit and struck a tree. Without a second to lose, Minako ripped a hole to the ghost zone and it sucked the Lunch Lady inside. Taking a deep breath, Danny changed back to his human form, since there weren't any people in sight. Then he whistled for Minako to come along as a normal dog. They both reached the Fenton Works, just as his parents stood there waiting for him.

"Danny, Jazz talked to us about the puppy and your father and I decided to let you keep her as long as you take very good care of her" Maddie said before Danny could say anything.

" Wow, thanks Mom and Dad!" Danny replied as he hugged both of his parents.

---- ----------------- -------------- ---- --- ---------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------

I'm sorry if the story sucked so badly so far… Anyways, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers and the people who read this story. Umm, let's see…review 'til Friday since I'm not going to be able to update till Jan. 3, 2006. Yes, I know it sucks, but I have vacations…so yeah… So please read and review! Oh, did anybody know that Sam was Jewish? Weird, but awesome!


	4. Danny finds out why Minako haunts him

Hi and thanks once again for joining me on another chapter of Canine Responsibilities! I would like to apologize for taking too long on updating this chapter, I've been very busy, but I would like to make it up to all of you guys by updating this really long chapter despite that I'm going to get in trouble with my mom for continuing my fanfic writing. Anyways, this story is inspired by **DivineQueen****Yeiweh's** Random Adventures of the Box Ghost. Beware! So please read her story just in case mine puts you to sleep after reading this paragraph………- Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. Neither the following: Nova Ragstine as Nova the Fire Guardian 

**pureangel86 as Pure Angel as the Earth Guardian**

DannysGirlForever as Lilly as the Water Guardian Shadow as Shadow the Air Guardian And the most honored of all: 

**DivineQueen****Yeiweh as Yeiweh the leader of the five guardians of Paradise!**

But I do own Minako, Leros, Silk, Azumi, Kai, Tai, Flare, Hikaru, Sapphire, and Alexis. Plus the place: Paradise with everything on it.

Canine Responsibilities

Summary: While exploring the attic for some family history, Danny finds an old photo album that contains pictures of his great-great-uncle Daniel Fenton the III. But the weird part is that they look exactly alike! Inside the photo album is what appears to be a dog collar, engraved: To my loyal friend, Minako. We will meet again in another lifetime… What's even weirder, in almost every picture that contains of a 14 year-old Daniel, in his arms is a wolfpup with the identical collar! Now Danny is having haunting and flashbacks of what happened to that wolfpup… And what? Vlad Masters has something to do with it?

Chapter 4: Danny finds out why Minako haunts him…

They both reached the Fenton Works, just as his parents stood there waiting for him.

"Danny, Jazz talked to us about the puppy and your father and I decided to let you keep her as long as you take very good care of her." Maddie said before Danny could say anything.

" Wow, thanks Mom and Dad!" Danny replied as he hugged both of his parents.

"Just make sure she stays away from the lab, we don't want her to swallow something toxic, okay?" Jack said.

"Okay, Dad!" Danny replied as he and Minako entered the house. The first thing Danny needed to do is thank Jazz and then call Sam and Tucker to tell them what's been going on before anything else happens. They climbed upstairs and headed to Jazz's room that was clearly opened. Danny knocked and waited until a sleepy 'come in' was said. He stepped inside followed by Minako who was still in her 'normal' dog form. Jazz was lying on her bed reading a latest child psychology book she bought. (Is she ever without one?) She looked up and smiled when she saw Danny.

"It work didn't it?" she asked. Danny knew she was referring to his parent's O.K. for Minako to stay, so he nodded.

" I knew my little 'chat' with them will work", she said as she stood up from the bed. She reached down, picked up Minako, and hugged her.

" She's so cute! Aren't you glad you have an older sister like me Danny?" she asked as she played with Minako's ears.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you. Something really big", replied Danny sitting down on her bed. Jazz nodded and sat down as well, still holding the pup close to her, on her lap.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to begin. His sister reached out and laid one of her hands on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Jazz, the thing is…Minako isn't really a puppy. Well she is, but not a dog puppy…umm, she's more like a-a-a wolfpup ghost who used to belong to Great Uncle Daniel the III." he said, nervously hoping his sister can deal with another 'ghost' in the family.

Jazz sat there and then quickly looked down at Minako, who tilted her head as in question of why the silence all of the sudden.

"Danny, are you saying that Minako is haunting you?" she asked standing up, causing the pup to fall to the floor with a thump. Minako looked up and directed a snort of disappointment at Jazz. Danny shrugged before replying again.

"Minako, show Jazz, your true form. Don't worry, she knows about me being half-ghost." he said, hoping it will at least reassure his sister that Minako wasn't evil or anything bad. Minako looked at Jazz and then at Danny before changing into her ghost form. The older girl gasped as she saw red streaks of color stripped the fur and brown eyes changed into light red eyes, full of emotions and curiousity.

'_Is this what you asked for, Master Daniel?' _Minako asked as she tilted her head again.

Danny nodded and looked at his sister, who now has a worried expression on her face.

" Look, Jazz, don't worry. Minako is a good guy, and she's already loyal to me…so what can go wrong?"

" I don't know Danny. But I have a feeling she's going to cause more trouble/problems for you and everyone else around you." Jazz replied as she sat on the edge of her bed. " I just don't think that………well….I can handle having to look out for the both of you now…"

"But Jazz, you once told me that you respected my thoughts and ideas. Why are you holding against your word now?" He countered in challenge.

Minako looked at the two Fenton children as they retorted phrases back and forth. This was beginning to get annoying to her, so she barked, stopping both Jazz and the half-ghost kid in their argument.

'_Look, not to be rude or disrespect you, Master Daniel. But Miss Jazz does have a good point, maybe it **is** a bad idea for me living here with you. Even if it does go against my pledge to protect you.' _ said the wolfpup, as she hung her head.

"But Minako, you **helping** me is a good idea." replied Danny as he knelt next to her and putting a hand on her head. He then looked at Jazz with a disappointed look, making his sister sigh before nodding.

" Fine, she can stay. But I still have a bad idea about thi-" she was cut off by Danny's hug. " But only if you two promise to be careful when you're ghost fighting, understood?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Danny and Minako both nodded and Jazz gave a slight smile. " Okay, now go do your homework Danny, we all know that ghosts can come at any time, so I want no excuses of you lacking in your education"

"Alright, and thanks Jazz." and off he went to his room with Minako again in her 'normal' dog form, just in case they ran into Mr. & Mrs. Fenton.

Once inside and closing the door, the ghost pup released the illusion, ran up to Danny, and tackled him to the ground, licking his face. (Yes, I know it's weird. But what is a wolfpup suppose to do when they're happy?) The boy laughed and gently pushed off before standing up, taking out his cell phone and dialed Sam.

She answered in the first ring, and sounded pretty happy to hear his voice. "Hey Danny. Are you out of your bad stressful mood already?"

"Look, I don't have much time to talk, but you think you and Tucker can come over in half an hour? I have something really major to tell you guys", he said quickly, making Sam nodding even though he couldn't see her. "Alright. I'll call Tuck and let him know, see you soon." Then they hanged up.

Danny sighed and laid on his back on the bed, feeling happy yet worried at the same time. Minako whimpered and jumped on the bed, patting her master's cheek with a red paw.

' _Master Daniel, what's wrong? You look so tired……and sad. I never could stand to see you sad…'_

Danny gave a small smile, but his eyes widen with the last words. "Wait. You can never stand to see me sad? But I only just met you today! How's it possible that you know me anyhow?"

'I've known you for so long….or at least your soul that is…' 

"My soul? What do you mean?" he asked getting more confused by the second.

'_Hmmm, let me explain. A living being physical_ (body) _may die, but his spirit or soul cannot, therefore reincarnation is in the category. Therefore, even though you are not really Daniel Fenton the third but his reincarnation, and you contain his soul or more along the lines 'your' soul that bonds me to you.'_

"Uhhh, I think I know where this is getting to, but what bonds you to me? Besides my soul?"

Minako's ears suddenly went down, as her crimson eyes showed sadness of a long past memory.

'_I promised my master I would protect him, even if his body has long become dust….I'm keeping my promise, no matter what…'_

Danny looked at the sad wolf ghost as her eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn't bear it no more, he grabbed Minako and gave her a tight hug. "Please, don't cry. I find it very loyal of what you're bound to do, but please for my sake…don't shed any tears…" He didn't know where the words came from, he knew they didn't come from his head, but from his heart. Danny smiled as he realized that he was speaking his great-uncle's words to comfort his new guardian. Standing up, he lowered himself to the ground and sat on the floor, still holding his new friend. Taking a deep breath, he asked the unasked question about her existence as a ghost.

"Minako….how did you die?"

The question made the wolfpup stiffen in his grasp.

' ………………_..'_

Danny began to feel as though he shouldn't have asked such a question. But before he could say anything, she answered it.

…_.'my dear Master was very sick…..his parents were by his bedside most of the time as I was…..they where so troubled with my Master's illness that they had forgotten that I existed….since they started to forget to feed me…'_

Danny gasped. "' You died of starvation?" But Minako shook her head and continued.

'…_.I went rabid and my natural instincts took over….I started killing neighboring farm's livestock to eat…..and one day…..as I was heading back to see my Master…..a farmer noticed me, and shot me with his rifle……I only managed to make it to my Master's side…bleeding….I remember that day…..he sitting up on his bed…staring out of his window smiling as he…..painted the red roses that grew next to it…..I remember his pale face as his eyes widen when I appeared on the doorway…..making it to his bed….him spilling the red paint he was using for the roses, all over his sheets….my fur…his clothes and body…. as he struggled to reach me……and when he did…we were both covered in red paint and blood…I was dying slowly….but he held me in his arms…..stroking my fur…..giving me soothing words as he begged me not to leave him…I licked his face….not wanting him to cry anymore tears that appeared on his eyes….for I could never stand see him sad.… his parents arrived and saw the mess…..they began to pull us apart….his cries for them to stop still ringing in my ears as darkness surrounded me…..'_

She trailed off as her eyes showed a far out pained look as she remember that day, not noticing the tears that started to stream down her new Master's face. Danny can feel his Great-Uncle's pain in his heart as the ghost canine told it, he felt the panic and grief.

Suddenly he saw it before his very eyes, he was standing in an old fashion room. Looking around, he saw a identical boy, which he quickly knew it was his Great-uncle. He looked fragile as he sat there with a small canvas in his lap, smiling slightly as he painted the dangerously dark red roses that grew by the window he was looking out from. It was quiet except for the chirping of birds outside. But a sudden noise made both boy's turn to the doorway. There stood Minako, her fur raven black and her eyes golden, Danny turned to see his uncle's reaction. Then, that's when he felt it. His uncle's pain, the pain of seeing a loyal companion returning, seeing the blood seeping from a wound on her side, the red thick liquid dripping onto the floor, her limping to his bedside despite of the pain she must have while doing so. He saw the desperate attempt his uncle did to get up from his bed to rush to the wolf's side. He saw the paint spilling, fusing together with the crimson blood that now covered the floor around the sick boy and the canine. Danny witnessed the pain of tears, of fear of being left alone, the fear of losing one close to you, in front of you. He saw his uncle's parent's arriving to see the chaos and blood, their faces turning pale as they saw their son on the floor next to the bleeding animal, both covered in red liquid.

"No….No! NO!" Danny cried as he fell on his knees. He covered his ears, and closed his eyes. He began to cry out.

" I don't want to see anymore! Please! It hurts me! Please stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

He felt the room spinning around, making him dizzy as he heard voices calling his name.

"Danny! Danny!"

"Ugh…….."

" It think he's waking up, Sam!" said Tucker.

Sitting up, Danny blinked as he realized that he was in the floor of his room, his cheeks stinging for some reason. Standing above him was Sam and Tuck with concern and scared look on their eyes.

"Danny! Are you okay? You were in the middle of your room with a dazed look on your face, and this wolf ghost was standing in front of you when we walked in." said Sam.

"I was? Wait. Where's Minako?" asked the blue eyed boy as he looked around the room for the ghost wolf pup. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, don't worry. We totally handled it! Thanks to the Fenton Thermos (spelling?) that thing won't be able to bother us anymore." said Tucker, holding the cylinder container used to suck in ghosts.

"WHAT?" was all Danny can choke out, his face going pale.

"We sucked the ghost Danny, don't worry about it". Sam said suddenly beginning to wonder if the Fenton boy was feeling okay.

"But you guys! Minako wasn't a bad guy! She's my guardian ghost!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" his two friends asked in union.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, making the three teens cover their eyes. When the light faded, there stood a very annoyed wolfpup with flames of death in her eyes on Tucker and Sam. She couldn't believe they stuffed her in such a small thing!

7 minutes before: (**Flashback)**

Danny was in a trance as he saw the flashback of Minako's death. The phantom canine watched him, she had felt her old Master's soul react to her retelling of her last moments alive. Right know, she can sense her young Master reliving the events shown to him by his ancestor. She took a couple steps forward and laid her head on his lap, laying her ears low.

Suddenly footsteps where heard coming toward the door, two unfamiliar voices reached her hearing. Raising her head, she gave a small growl as the door opened revealing two youths, a boy and a girl. The girl had jet-black hair, part of it up in a ponytail, purple/violet, and she was dressed in a black and purple Goth outfit complete with black combat boots. The boy was dressed in a yellow long sleeved shirt, wearing a backpack, had a red beret on his head, and was carrying an electrical device in his hand. (sorry about Tucker's description, I suck at describing him. My 'lil sister can do better than me. ;)

Their conversation froze as they saw Danny sitting on the middle of his room, a hypnosis type look on his eyes as he stared out into space not blinking, his face covered in tears. But that wasn't that made them froze, it was the thing that was beside him. A ghost type dog. It was on the trance conscience like boy's feet. As soon as it caught sight of them, it jumped up on it's feet growling. Suddenly it began to grow larger, it's teeth and claws growing twice as sharp and deadly.

"Quick Tuck! The Fenton Thermos!" yelled Sam extending out her hand to her techno bud. The boy quickly nodded, reaching into his pack and pulling out the object and tossing it at the Goth girl.

"Hey! Stay away from our friend you ectoplasm freak!" she yelled as she remove the lid of the Thermos, sucking in the canine.

"Nice work Sam! But what about Danny?" said Tucker as he was shaking Danny who wouldn't faze from his trance.

Suddenly the Fenton began to shout, tears springing once again from his eyes and streaming down his face.

"No….No! NO!"

"Danny!" his friends said as he began thrash around.

" I don't want to see anymore! Please! It hurts me! Please stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Sam quickly pulled back her hand and gave the boy two slaps on his cheeks, hoping it would wake him up. Sure enough, it worked. Blue eyes fluttered wide open, slowly focusing. Then that's when he sat up.

End of Flashback 

Minako was angrily staring at the two teens that sucked her in a soup container. She was lucky she was able to escape using her dimension ripping power. Taking a step forward growling she began to advance toward them. Suddenly she was snatched off the floor in a tight hug.

"Minako! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried about you!" Danny said as he buried his face in her fur, trying to hide the fact that he was crying again, but sadly his body betrayed him because his shoulders were shaking.

"Minako, I….I never knew…how your death affected my Great-uncle,the pain I felt was so deep…..for some reason…..I don't want you to leave me…..I'm afraid to deal with that pain again…..so please….don't go…." he said, his eyes half closed.

The wolf was silent in his arms. His friends stood beside him, with a completely lost look on their faces. Pulling away, he wiped his tears away on the back on one of his hands. Looking up, Danny smiled at his friends as he held out the pup.

"Tuck. Sam. Meet Minako. My guardian ghost….."

20 minutes later……

Danny had just finished explaining to his two best friends about the events that happened earlier after they separate to go home. He told them about Minako, her connection to him, leaving her death out of the subject. Minako, finally realizing that she was mistaken for a bad guy trying to hurt Danny, accepted Sam's and Tucker's apology of sucking her into the Thermo by mistake.

"So Danny, you're allowed to keep her right?" asked Tucker as he was adding the info on his PDA about the situation. "Yeah, does your family know you're keeping a ghost as a pet?"

Danny nodded before answering," My parents think she's a normal harmless puppy dog who is good for my growing up, so they let me keep her. Jazz is the only one who knows the whole ghost thing."

"'But Danny, wouldn't she look weird for a puppy dog? I mean, notice the glowing red eyes, sharp fangs, black and red fur." Sam protested.

Danny turned and nodded to his guardian. Minako closed her eyes and changed into the 'normal' puppy mode. "All taken care off, right Minako?"

The pup barked in agreement, wagging her now brown tail, brown cuddly eyes showing happiness. "Good."

Meanwhile back at the park:

A hole was ripped through the middle of the air as nine figures exited from it.

'_Ugh, I can't stand the human realm….it sickens me for some reason….'_ Leros said as soon as his paws touched the ground.

The Paradise guardians have arrived, thanks to Leros' D-ripper skills. (I decided that he should have some of Minako's powers too. But some are different.)

"Now Leros, you can't judge this realm so harshly", his mistress said as she patted his head to calm him down, "you came to this realm plenty of times to carry out some errands."

'_I know….but I don't like this place….this is the only place with more ghost sightings…..Hmph…humans….messing with things they shouldn't…….I still don't understand why I had to come….'_

'_**Because you're the only one who can track Minako's scent better that me….**' _

The wolf turned and glared at the small kitsune(fox) that was at the arms of the Earth guardian.

'_Grrrr…silence kit! Do not test my patience…..I have enough worries to have you complaining……'_

"Leros, that's enough!" said Yeiweh, saving the wolf from further frustration. Sighing, she took a look of their surroundings.

"Lady Yeiweh, what should our move be?" asked Hikaru who was one of the nine to join in the search.

"Yes, we must hurry! That poor child will pay the price if we don't take Minako back with us!" said Shadow, her cloudy blue eyes showing determination.

"That's true…." said Lily who was now kneeling next to Leros, resting her head on his back," the human will suffer because of this…"

"Yeah, what should we do now? I'm a fired up to get this started!" Nova said, pumping both of her paws in the air.

"With due respect, I think our first priority is to have disguises so we won't bring attention to ourselves." said Kai with a tired tone. His mind wondering off to his little twin brother Tai back in the Silent Winds temple.

"Good idea." replied Pure Angel, clutching Silk closer to her.

"Alright, we'll disguise ourselves. But remember, no fooling around. We're here in strict line of business. Understood?" said Yeiweh, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Yes!" the others answered.

"Good. Let's go!"

Back at the Fenton Works:

Danny was sitting down on his desk doing his homework while Minako slept on his bed. Sam and Tucker had left two hours ago, since they too had their own academic work to do plus it was getting pretty late.

Looking up from a book, Danny stared out of his window into the night sky. At the moment, he couldn't really concentrate on his work. So many emotions were going around his head right now, leaving him very tired and weak.

'What's happening to me? My whole body hurts, like if I was fighting four Vlads at once…' he thought as he stared at the full moon that was now displayed in the dark starred night.

'Master Daniel…..?' 

Danny twirled around in his chair surprised, not realizing that Minako was watching him.

"Whoa, you startled me!" he said with a small chuckle.

'_Master…you look so pale….and tired…are you feeling ill?'_ Minako asked, a hint of worry in her thought/voice.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. So I have all day to rest. Well hopefully I'll be able to rest." He was referring about his unexpected ghost fighting moments that always occurred when he least suspect it.

'_If you say so….are you going to finish this _'work'_ from school tonight? Maybe you should leave it for tomorrow….I suggest you sleep now….I wouldn't want your sister getting upset at me for not taking care of you…'_

Before her charge can reply, a howl was heard in the distance causing Minako to turn her head toward the opened window, her crimson eyes widening.

'It can't be……' 

"Huh? What can't be?" asked Danny.

'_It's Leros….._

**Oh my! The long awaited fourth chapter has just ended with a small cliffhanger. I still sorry for making all of you suffer for this! I'll try to update really soon! So anyways, I won't be taking anymore ghost profiles for a while, until I've written all the of the others in the story. I'd like to thank everyone who had patiently waited for this. I'll try to post up the next chapter when I can!**

**- silent-insaneminako**


End file.
